Very popular beverages today are those commonly referred to as “frozen” drinks whereby a portion of liquid, which often includes a quantity of liquor and flavored drink mix, and a portion of ice are mixed in a blender to create an almost slush-like drink. In the past, the most typical manner to create such drinks required an operator to put a quantity of liquor, flavored drink mix, ice, and possibly other ingredients in the pitcher of a blender, and, thereafter, operate the blender until the frozen drink is perceived to be adequately mixed. The frozen drink is then transferred from the pitcher of the blender to a patron's glass for consumption.
Such a procedure has many disadvantages. For example, this procedure, in the sometimes busy environment of some establishments, requires the constant attention of the operator. Instead of operating the blender, the operator could be giving his or her attention to making other drinks while the frozen drink is being prepared.
Moreover, in the above-described manner, a skilled operator would have difficulty making frozen drinks which are consistent in quantity and quality That is, dependent on the number of drinks to be made, the operator is required to estimate the proper portions of liquid and ice to mix in the blender. If too small a quantity of liquid and ice are blended, the patron's glass will not be filled on the first try, and the operator will be required to blend additional portions of liquid and ice. Or, as often is the case, the operator may blend too large a quantity of liquid and ice, which, if not eventually used, is wasteful to the economic detriment of the establishment. Furthermore, there is no way to assure that the quality of the drink is consistent from drink-to-drink. If patrons have enjoyed a good first drink, they expect that their second drink will be of the same quality, which cannot always happen when the operator is required to “eyeball” the portion of liquid relative to the portion of ice to be blended.
One proposed solution to at least some of the aforementioned problems is to provide a combined ice dispenser and blender whereby the portion of ice supplied is proportioned by weight to the portion of liquid provided in the pitcher. This solution has many advantages. However, operation of the combined ice dispenser and blender will eventually dull the blade used in shaving the ice. Such dullness decreases the ice-shaving rate of the ice dispenser. As such, there is a need to compensate for inconsistencies of the blades to maintain the ice-shaving rate within an acceptable range.